Finally
by CaskettFever94
Summary: Beckett is done playing games. This is set 4th season. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so all reviews criticism, good and bad are welcome. This is NOT a one-shot this is just going to be a short little story unless you decide that you want more.**

**Oh and you guysshould check out my Facebook page Caskett Fever. Now that I am done promoting my page unabashedly ;p On with the story please let me know if you like it.**

"This is a side I would like to see more of Detective" Rick said slyly.

"Just another layer of the Beckett onion I guess" Kate replied

"I would really like to peel the rest of those layers until I find out every single last detail" Rick said as he watched her bend over the table.

"Oh I bet you would," She said as she took his stick and sunk 2 balls into the pocket.

"Damn Beckett, you never told me that you were a kick ass pool player." He whined

"You never asked" She winked.

"Hmm, how about since you hustled me, you treat me to dinner."

She thought about it for a moment "Sure, but Remy's is the best that you're gonna get."

"That's fine with me as long as I'm with you" Did he really just say that? _Richard you idiot why the hell did you say that, are you trying to scare her away?_

_Did he really just say that?_ Beckett thought,_ I know he told me he loved me, but I never imagined he would say something like this out loud. _"Uhm, well if I'm paying I guess I will be there," She said nervously as he smiled.

"Very funny Detective" he said with grin on his face.

Beckett started formulating a plan, she was tired of waiting around, and she was so sick and tired of this game, she hated lying to him. _Tonight. _She thought. She will tell him she remembers. He may get mad, but he needs to know she loves him too.

Beckett of course kicked his butt in pool, and they were waiting outside the Old Haunt for his driver, as he counted out his money for Beckett. She took the money with a smirk, telling him to stop whining that she'd let him win next time. He just gave her an "Oh shutup" look and opened the door for her as the car pulled up. Little did he know what was in store for him. But I'm sure that he will love his little surprise.

They pulled up to Remy's about nine o'clock, they sat down at their regular booth and the waiter said, "I'll bring your regulars right over." Rick was jabbering on about the case they had just closed, but all she could think about was how much she just wanted to tell him, tell him that she was positive that he was her one and done. He was right in the middle of talking, and she was thinking it in her head, tell him, tell him you idiot, and before she even realized that she had said it, she said "I remember" he stopped mid sentence, he knew exactly what she was talking about he has been waiting for this since the moment she woke up.

"When did you remember?"

"I never forgot, I knew. I knew even when you asked me in the hospital, I just wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was real, and when I discovered that it was real I still didn't say anything, and I am so sorry for that Rick." She said looking straight into his hurt filled eyes.

"How could you do this to me? I have wondered everyday if you would ever remember, I have watched you go out with countless guys who keep repeatedly hurting you. I even tried leaving you. You wanted me to leave even though you KNEW how I felt?" He said getting angrier. "You let me go away for 3 whole months knowing that my heart was breaking. Kate…why?"

"Because Rick," she said with one tear streaming down her face. "Because I didn't want you to have to deal with all of this. I'm completely damaged, I'm not good enough for you, you and Alexis, and Martha, you guys have everything. I don't want to come in between you all and ruin it. I tried to push you away, I wanted to. That time you left with Gina, then after I got shot, even with the insurance inspector. I tried with everything in me to not be in love with you…." He then cut her off with his finger on her lips.

"You are in love with me?" He said a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, Rick I am. I love you." She shyly said and looked down.

He got up and moved to her side of the booth, lifted her chin, and looked her dead in the eyes and said "Kate, you are more than enough for me, you are everything and more, I've been taken with you for over 2 years, when I left with Gina it was to get over you, but it didn't work, same with the inspector. Kate, I love you." He then slowly brought there lips together. Both of them with tears running down there faces,

"Finally, the waiter muttered as he took there food back in to the back, to give them some alone time.\

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! and for the likes on my facebook page, I hope that you all like this story,nothing really major in this chapter. So, a couple things. This chapter is kinda short I know, but oh well. Secondly, the next cchapter is where it gets it's M rating! And last, at one part where I metion anout Ricks loft, I dont know how far Remy's is from Ricks loft, so I just made it work for the stor :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and i may have chapter three up later!**

**Oh and this goes for the first chapter too! Disclaimer: I am not Andrew Marlowe Terri Miller, or any of the other amazing Castle people! So nope I dont own Caslte! Darn -.-**

They pulled back from the kiss and just stared at each other. They were stuck in a silent trance, their mouths saying nothing, but their eyes said it all. Finally the waiter came over and sat down their food quietly and left, the food was barely noticed until Beckett's stomach growled. Castle chuckled and said "How about we eat and then we can head back to my loft to talk about all of this." He kissed her once more and then moved back to his side of the booth. They ate and held a regular ol' conversation about the case, about everything. It comforted Beckett to know that they could still be them after all of this.

They walked outside and decided to walk back to the loft, It was only a block or two away. They were walking when, Beckett felt Castle's fingers intertwine with hers, it was something so simple but, it absolutely turned her insides into mush, his hand felt so warm and comforting, his thumb gently stroking over hers sent chills up her spine. They walked to the loft in silence. They greeted the doorman with a nod and smile. The doorman smiling a knowing smile as he glanced down at their intertwined fingers. They walked into the elevator, and as soon as the door shut, Castle pulled Beckett's lips up to his and planted a gentle, but blindsiding kiss.

"I love being able to do that anytime that I want to" he said smiling.

"I love it too" she said smiling back.

"My family is home, do you want to tell them, or do you want to keep it a secret for a little while, or.." she cut him off with a kiss.

"I want them to know, Im done hiding. This, me and you, it's right, you're my one and done Rick" she smiled that smile that reached her eyes.

"Two things, feel free to cut me off like that anytime that you want, and secondly, you're my everything, you may not be my one and done, because I have been married before. But the feeling when Im with you compared to them, is nothing. You are my only. Always."

Beckett smiled, and blushed they intertwined their hands and stepped off the elevator on his floor. They stopped in front of his door, Beckett held her breathe as he turned the key. _Will they like me? Will they hate me for taking their father, and son? I know they say I'm always welcome here but, I just hope it goes well. _Beckett thought. Rick opened the door to find an empty loft. A note on the counter,

_Richard,_

_I got a call that my presence is needed at a theatre in the Hamptons, so you'll just have to get along around the house without your mother, and without your daughter as well, she has asked to accompany me for some kind of paper that they are doing in her art appreciation class, we should be back around six or seven in the afternoon Sunday. Have a good weekend son. Sorry to leave you lonely, call Beckett, I'm sure that she would be lovely company._

_With Love,_

_Martha_

"Well, Kate it looks like it's just me and you, What do you wannna do?"

"Well, got any good movies?"

"Aha I got it!" He got all excited and ran into his study. "The absolute perfect movie, The Proposal!" He came half running out.

"Really Rick the Proposal? I never took you as a chick flick kinda guy."

"Well I just thought that it was fitting." She raised her eyebrow in a question.

"Think about it Kate, it's about two people who work together, and one of them is a nuisance to the other, well the roles are reversed, and then they fall in love. Sounds like us, right?"

Kate just smiled, touched to know that he thought of her whenever he watched the movie. "That sounds like a great movie" she said smiling

"You've never watched it?" He said disbelievingly.

"Nope, I never have time to watch movies."

"Welp, today is Friday, and you are off until Monday. So you are going to come cuddle with me and watch Sandra Bullock sing about balls in the woods with Betty White"

She outright laughed at that. Then willingly went and cuddled up with him under the blanket he had pulled off the back of the couch. He flipped on the tv and they watched the movie. When it came to the part where she Sandra was singin about balls, she was in tears from laughing so hard, while Rick was smiling at seeing her so free hearted.

By the time that the movie was over it was a little after midnight. Kate was getting up and he knew that there was gonna be a fight but he went for it anyways. "Kate, why don't you stay? It's really late, and I have a perfectly fine guest room upstairs." He smiled hopefully.

Much to his surprise and hers, she says "Thanks Rick, I'd love to."

Shocked, he stutters out, "Uhm o..ok let me uh, let me go get you something to sleep in." He went into his room and brought her out an old pair of his ball shorts and a t-shirt. He gave them to her, and then waited for her to change. She came out and walked over towards him. All he could think about was how beautiful that she was without any makeup and her hair twigged up, and wearing his clothes.

"Goodnight Rick, I love you." She said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Goodnight Kate, I love you too." He said giving her one last kiss.

He watched her walk up the stairs, wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to have her love.

As she stepped into the room, she turned the light and crawled under the covers, smiling. Wondering how she was lucky enough to be that one that held his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok kids this is where it gets rated M! So, if this is not your kind of stuff don't read! **

**This is my first time writing this kind of stuff so, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Caslte! -.- Darn**

He woke up the next morning to the smell of French Toast, and smiled. Then he

frowned as he remembered who it was cooking considering mother and Alexis were

in the hamptons. She was a guest, he was suppose to be cooking for her, not the

other way around. He then glanced at his clock 10 am, wow he had slept in way

later than usual. He then hopped outta bed ran to the bathroom, then went out to

see his favorite detective.

It took his breath away, seeing her waltz around his kitchen like the place was

hers, making French Toast and humming. It was a sight that he could get use to

waking up to.

"Good morning beautiful" he said walking over and planting a kiss on her

forehead.

Bucket blushed and said, "Morning" then standing on her tip toes and giving him

a proper good morning kiss.

He grabbed a piece of toast "Thanks for breakfast, you really didn't have to.

You're a guest, I'm suppose to be waiting on you" He then started singing the

song from Beauty and the Beast 'Be our Guest, Be our Guest' Beckett laughed and

threw a piece of toast at him. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" He picked up

the powdered sugar and threw a handful at her.

"CASTLE! You are SO dead!" she said as she grabbed the bottle of syrup and

drenched him in it.

"BECKETT!" Castle squealed. "Come here Kate, I don't think that I gave you a

good morning hug" he said as he came stalking toward her.

"Castle, don't you dare! Don't even think about it!" She said as he started

chasing her through the loft. She finally won when he got his shirt caught on

the door and it got practically ripped off of him as he fell.

"Ugh! That was my favorite sleep shirt!" he whined.

"Oh Castle, stop bein such a girl!" she grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm

going to go raid your closet for something to wear." she said walking out. She

was surprised at how much seeing him without a shirt, turned her on.

Castle went into his room to find her digging in his closet. She came out with

one of his dress shirts and a pair of his boxers.

He smiled at the thought of what she would look like in them.

"I love you." he said walking over to her and giving her a sweet and simple

kiss.

"I love you too." she said back. Thinking about how much she loved that she

could say that now.

"Well Castle, if you don't mind, i'm gonna go shower."

"Just yell if you need some help reaching those hard to reach areas." he said

while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why don't you just join me in the first place so I don't have to yell" she

smirked.

He thought she was joking, but when he realized that she didn't shut the door

all the way he knew she wasnt kidding.

He started talking to himself "Should I do it? I mean I really want to, but we

just started dating. But she wouldn't have left the door open if she wasn't

ready. Oh Rick just stop talking to yourself and just go."

He heard the water kick on and he slowly opened the door and watched her

silhouette from behind the tinted glass. His member was standing upright and

fully at attention from just looking at her. The thought of her hands on

him...he almost lost it right then. He was ready for this.

He slowly undressed, all the while, watching her wash her hair through the

glass. After he was fully undressed he pulled back the glass and stepped in

behind her, and slowly started running his fingers over her back.

Beckett smiled knowing that he would pick up that she hadn't shit the door all

the way, and she was ready for this. She wanted all of him. Always. She turned

around and saw his intake of breathe as he seen her fully.

"Even more incredible than I ever could have dreamed" He said his eyes coming

back up to meet her.

She blushed and walked over to kiss him, the kiss started heating up the moment

his fingers started moving over her body. She quickly responded by running her

hands down his chest and over his back. He splayed his hands on each side of her

hips. His pinky almost touching where she wanted most.

She had never felt so wet in her life, no other man could do this to her but

him. She agonizingly slowly slid one finger down his happy trail until she was

met with a hard shaft. She then grasped him with one hand and pumped him

lightly. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her pumping him.

"Nuh uh lady's first" he said removing her hand from him and pushing her up

against the shower tiles. He ground his hips into her and she moaned loudly. He

then took her by surprise by quickly running his finger across her clit. She

bucked her hips up toward him involuntarily, gasping at the sudden touch. He

then slowly started stroking her, she shimmered in anticipation. He then slid

one finger into her wet folds and started pumping slowly. She started gasping

and moaning and he moved faster and faster. He new she was close and ran his

thumb over her clit, sending her over the edge while moaning his name and

digging her nails in his shoulder.

He held her up while she rode the waves of the most intense orgasm she had ever

had and came down from her high. She then shot him a look that sent a new shot

of blood straight down to his already throbbing member. He felt like he was

gonna explode. She then grasped him in her hands once more and pumped harder

than before. He closed his eyes again and let himself succumb to her movements.

She slowly kneeled down on her knees careful not to cause any suprising

movement, she then reach out tentatively and swirled her tongue around his head

while still pumping him. His eyes shot open as soon as he felt her tongue, he

nearly came in her mouth. She ran her tongue from base to tip twice before

taking him in her mouth. She sucked on him slowly then started pumping him while

sucking him. She could feel him getting close, he let out a loud "Kate!" right

as she removed her lips and he came into the shower. He slumped back against the

wall and slowly came back to his senses. He kissed her as he turned of the

water.

"I love you, more than you know" Rick said as he kissed her

"I feel the same about you Rick, it sounds cheesy but you honestly complete me."

she said smiling widely.

"Would you like to come to my bed with me?...We can finish what we started, or

we can just nap until lunch." he said with a wink.

"I think for now we can just nap. We have all day." she said with a sultry look.

"You, my dear detective, can have all weekend if you'd like it" he said grabbing

her hand.

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she kissed his cheek.

They walked into his room and slid into bed, not even considering clothes. He

spooned up to her back, they fit like a puzzle piece. They lay there in sweet

silence until both of their breaths evened out into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY about the line spacing on the last chapter, this thing on here was being stupid. **

**This chapter picks up right where the other left off! **

**This chapter is nothing but pure smut. Seriously. So if it's not your thing. You know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle! -.- Darn.**

He woke first, only to find the bed empty. At first he thought that maybe she had ran, but then he heard the sound of water running in the sink in his bathroom, and smiled. He still couldn't believe the fact that she had let him do that to her….that she had done that to him. He groaned in remembrance and felt his manhood slowly becoming erect. He laid there in silence, waiting for her to come out of the closet. He then heard the water stop and the click of the door opening. She came walking over and slowly slipped off his robe that she had put on when she had gotten up. He smiled at the site of her, and he became fully erect.

She crawled in the bed and spooned up to him, and couldn't help but notice, "Castle, I see that you are ready to finish our activities from earlier." She winked and turned over and gently stroked him. He groaned and ground his hips into her. Then, started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"So wet" he groaned, as he shoved one finger roughly into her, he started slowly but then sped up as she was moaning and gasping "More, faster…yeah right there." He started pumping faster and adding another finger while moving to straddle her, and lifted her legs over his shoulders causing a whole new sensation. She came violently, and he gave her little time to calm down off her high as he bent his head down and ran his tongue over her clit, he pulled out his fingers and continued to devour her, she came once while doing that, then 3 more times after, when he added his fingers, first one, then two, then three fingers, one making an entrance after each orgasm.

She was completely spent, but he was nowhere near finished as he palmed her breast. He then kissed her mouth, letting her taste herself. She moaned and grabbed him lightly stroking him.

"I want you right now" she half gasped.

"Do I need?..."

"No, pill. Clean?"

"Yup. You?

"Yup"

He then slowly placed himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Her breath was caught in her throat as he filled her. Honestly, even though she would never tell him, he was the biggest she'd ever had. He stopped when he was fully in to give her time to adjust. She then moved her hips, and he started moving slowly. He pulled out halfway then shoved back in, he kept an sweet but torturing pace, until she started moving up to meet him and clenching her walls around him, all that could be heard was the sound of sweat covered skin slapping against each other, along with their gasps and moans of pleasure they both prolonged it as long as they could, but when he brought his hand down and ran this thumb across her clit, she came hard and fast. The feel of her clenching walls around him, and the look in her eyes, took him over the edge as he came inside of her. Both of them panting and moaning the others name.

He slowly pulled out of her as he kissed her forehead and laid back down beside her.

"That was amazing." Kate breathed.

"I feel like we should be hearing the angel chorus singing Hallelujah" Rick chuckled.

Kate laughed, "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Because we're blind apparently."

Kate smiled and stood up, starting to put her clothes from the day before on.

"Are you leaving?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. He stood and walked over to her and finished hooking her bra for her.

"Thanks, and no I'm just going to go to my place to shower and change, and bring me something back over here for tomorrow" She said as he breathed out an obvious sigh of relief.

"Ok, how about I pick you up at about 7, I'll treat you to a proper first date, even though we kind of done everything backwards, I still believe that a real first date is in order" He smiled that Richard Castle smile.

"Done. Well I'm going to go change and I'll see you at 7 sharp." She said giving him a kiss and walking to his door. "I love you." She blew a kiss.

"I love you too." He said as she walked out the door. He just stood there staring at the door smiling like an idiot. He was nervous. He had a date…a REAL date with Katherine Beckett, sure he had just brought her over the edge 5 times in 30 minutes in his bed, but a date. That was so much more. Kate was his love, his true love.

"Always" he whispered to himself as he turned to go get ready.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So, imma have to end this fic, as bad as I hate too, but my computer is messed up, and right now im skippin class and typin this out in the library at school! ;) jkjk I have permission to be here :p But, imma just say that Kate and Castle, have a beautiful date, they get married in the next year and have a little girl named Alyvia Blake Castle! (Which is what I intend on naming my little girl if I ever have one!) :) But right now imma end this and I have some ideas for new fics. So, Im getting a laptop for Christmas, so hopefully I can start posting those after Christmas! So until then, I bid you adieu! I wish you a Merry Christmas, a Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!


End file.
